


A Kid Of Greatness ((Kazuichi X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: This is my first real concert ever. I´ve saved up for years for this day... And one guy had to come along and put me in a bad mood.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	A Kid Of Greatness ((Kazuichi X Reader One Shot))

The sound all around me, echoing in my ears, it sent a tingling up my spine. A smile pulled at my lips, and I let myself be taken by the beats. It was so loud, but all I could hear was the music. My eyes locked onto the band, their faces seemed to be covered in love for what they did. The lead singer was smiling as well, her long black hair encircled her body. Her bangs were dyed crazy colors and yet, it seemed to match her perfectly. Along with her voice being heard, she was also strumming a guitar, her fingers gliding along the neck while also hitting the notes on the body. She was loving every moment of playing, this was her calling and everyone who watched her could tell. The other players in the back were shaded by the lighting. But they still seemed to glow, making their presence known. A drummer and a keyboard player on both sides of the stage while a line of dancers moved between them. I felt my heart race, excitement bubbling in my chest, lighting a spark in my stomach. This was it. I was really here! My first concert and it was amazing. Laser lighting from behind danced along the stage, making a light show that matched each note. Lights shone up from the people, like stars in the crowd. One by one, people rose their phones, glow sticks, matches, anything they could to create a light. I followed the movements, pulling my phone from my pocket and turning on the flashlight before raising it above my head.

I wasn't a part of a crowd at that moment. It felt like they were playing just for me.

The song came to an end, and the singer grinned, waving out towards everyone. "Thank you, thank you! You've been a radical audience!" She giggled, then looked down at her wrist. "Let's take a short break and we'll be back soon!" The band followed her offstage and the crowd erupted into chaos. It was so loud with everyone talking. Before today, it had been too expensive to come to a concert but I had been working hard to save up and i'm finally here. But not only that, the lanyard around my neck was special. I paid extra for the VIP pass backstage.

Making my way through the crowd, I reached the backdoor within a few minutes of pushing excited people aside. This was my chance to meet them. Backstage was around the building. There was only two ways to get there. The first was a special door behind the stage, and the second was a pair of double doors on the opposite side of the establishment. I hurried to the doors where a line was already forming. A guard by the doors was checking everyone's badge carefully and letting people in one by one. This.. Might take a while. But i'll get there eventually! ... I hope. I heaved out a sigh, the excitement still bubbled in my gut.

In a sudden moment, someone pushed me from behind, and knocked me into the person in front of me. The girl I had hit turned around, her blonde hair was tied in two large pony tails. She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Oh can't a pig like you learn to use their own two feet? Or is that too much work?"

Another girl she was with gasped, setting her hand on the first girl's shoulder. "H-Hiyoko let's just pretend they're not there." She forced a smile. "Make sure you keep staying happy! You want a good picture with Ibuki when you meet her, right?" The girl held up a large camera. Hiyoko paused for a moment, then nodded, turning herself back to the line and fell silent like I didn't exist anymore.

What... Just happened? I looked back to the person behind me that had pushed me in the first place, meeting eyes with a young man. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Sorry about that. I was going a little too fast." He excused, looking over the line. "Maaan I thought VIP would go faster than this. How long have you been standing here?" He tilt his head curiously. With a slight irritation, a gave him a shrug. "Not even a minute before you hit into me like I was the iceberg to the Titanic."

"Think that's funny, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That was for my own entertainment. Not yours." I tried to ignore him and look back to the doors, where another person was let in when he spoke again. "Ahh kitty got claws. Alright I can dig that. What's your name?"

Did he think we were friends already? Hiyoko's words still stung a little bit but I tried not to let them get to me. She was probably just irritated the line was so long. "Fine. Won't say your name?" He sighed, resting his arms behind his neck. "Well, i'm Kazuichi, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"So cruel." Kazuichi stepped up to stand beside me. I gazed up to examine him a little bit. He seemed to be loosely dressed. A yellow suit that was unzipped a little towards his neck, and shoulder length neon pink hair. That had to be dyed, right? There's no way he really has pink hair. On his head was a grey beanie that seemed to be the only colorless thing on him. Even his eyes shone a bright pink. "I don't think I said you could stand next to me." I gave him an annoyed frown. I'm starting to think he purposely pushed me to get my spot. "And I don't think I said you could be so cute." Kazuichi grinned, revealing his strange sharp teeth. It reminded me of a shark of sorts. Was he flirting? I wasn't feeling amused. Looking away from his face, I huffed, crossing my arms. "Whatever."

The line moved up again, and I took a step away from him only for Kazuichi to move close again. "Ever been to a concert before?" He smiled, looking up towards the sky. I watched him for a moment, seeing his eyes glaze like he was deep in thought. "N-No. This is my first one." As much as I was trying to avoid it, my voice cracked and I stuttered. He crossed his arms and chuckled, looking back to me. "I go every time they're in town. The lead singer is a friend of mine. I fix her equipment."

No way. He had to be lying. Friends with Ibuki? "Prove it." The words came out faster than I expected. Kazuichi sighed, suddenly digging into his shirt and pulling up a cluster of tangled yellow lanyards. They all had the familiar purple stripes and a signature in sharpie, sloppily spelling out 'Ibuki'

"Have you SEEN her play? Those speakers blow out so damn much. I save them money on new equipment and I get a pass into VIP. Pretty cool gig, right?"

I guess it was kind of cool, but I didn't trust him just yet. How do I know he didn't buy those online or something? And if he really did help out like that, why does he have to stand in line? It didn't make any sense. The line scoot up some more and he continued talking as if I was actually interested. "How'd you like the concert? Wasn't she cool to see playing up close?"

I nodded and forced a small smile. "It was amazing. I never expected coming here would be so magical."

"Hell yes!" Kazuichi gave a thumbs up, grinning those sharp teeth again. "I come here every time but it's awesome each time she plays! They don't call her the ultimate musician for nothing!"

Ultimate.. That's a strange thing to call her. She was pretty good but I'm sure other bands are really good too. "What do you mean?" I tilt my head curiously. Kazuichi crossed his arms again, letting out a heavy sigh. "Ibuki was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. Only the best of the best are accepted. Ibuki has the role of ultimate musician. That's how we met." He winked with a devilish grin. "We're classmates."

Of course! I've heard of Hope's Peak Academy tons of times! "You're kidding!" I suddenly couldn't contain my excitement. "I've always wanted to go! What's it like? You really got in? What's your talent?" Before I could stop myself, I was bombarding Kazuichi with questions. He opened his mouth to speak when the line moved again. He took a quick step and spoke. "You can just call me the ultimate mechanic!" He boasted proudly. "Machines are my business. I can fix anything if I have the right tools." He laughed a little then scratched his cheek, looking down towards his feet. "The school is pretty normal I guess. There's a lot of reserve students that don't even have talents. Nobody really cares but I'm pretty sure some of the reserves are teased by and resent the ultimates." His eyes traveled to Hiyoko in front of us. "I bet she's made fun of a few."

"You don't mean that girl is a student too!?" I whispered harshly. How could someone so mean able to get into Hope's Peak? And what was the coincidence of being between two ultimates in line with a concert of thousands of people? "Hell yea she is. But let's not talk about her." Kazuichi tapped his chin. "What about you? Tell me bout yourself."

Talk about me? As I was thinking, the line moved up and I got something I could talk about. "I live around here but my whole life, I haven't been able to come to a concert. There's been a shortage of money in my family. So I've been saving up." I smiled lightly. "When I went to buy the tickets, it turns out I had a little bit extra and got a VIP pass." My stomach suddenly dropped as I remembered something. "After today, I'll have to save up again. It's taken years to get here. This will probably be my last concert for a while." I let out a heavy sigh. This day has been amazing so far but it'll be over soon. And who knows if Ibuki will still be in her band when I have enough again? Kazuichi looked up again, then his eyes lit up, his hand suddenly fell on my shoulder. "Tell you what? I'll hook you up. Ibuki knows me, so I'll get you tickets for next time and a pass. On me."

"W-What? I couldn't possibly let you-"

"No arguing." He interrupted with a frown. "I wanna do it for you. But on one condition." He snickered, making me wonder if he had ever bitten anyone as a kid. That would have hurt. "What condition?"

It was never easy, was it? What would I have to do? Mow his lawn? Feed his goldfish? I laughed in my head. Nah, he wouldn't have goldfish. Sharks would eat those. "How about a date?" Kazuichi scratched his cheek again. "I-Ibuki wouldn't give those out to anyone I meet after all. But if it's a date..." He trailed off awkwardly. I had to think for a moment. A date? With him? He didn't seem like a boyfriend type much. But I guess... Kazuichi was a lot nicer than I believed at first. "I'll give it a try but don't try anything funny." I turned away from his face and I think I heard him whisper something to himself. The time moved up again and when I looked forward, we were next. Hiyoko was closing the door behind her. The guard looked down at us, then grinned. He was huge! Large muscles, loose clothing, and jet black hair. I would hate to be on his bad side. He was looking down at Kazuichi. "Nice to see you back!" The guard bellowed. "Nekomaru!" The mechanic smiled in response. "How are you?" The two men gave a fist bump. "Pretty good. And this one is with you?"

"Yup!"

Nekomaru held out his hand at me and spoke. "Alrighty. Can I see your ID and VIP pass?"

With a nod, I pulled my VIP pass off my neck and slipped out my ID card from my pocket. He examined each carefully then handed them back. "Seems legit. Come on in." The guard opened the door and let us both in. When it closed, I turned to Kazuichi. "Why didn't he card you?" I questioned.

"Because I've been here so much. He knows who I am and that all my stuff is correct." He answered in confidence. "Nekomaru is also a student at Hope's Peak. I think he's been filling in for a long time because the other guard had an issue with a chicken?" Kazuichi shrugged. "I have no idea. All I heard was there was a roasted chicken, an angry girl, and he's been in the hospital for a few months."

"What even?" I muttered out, gazing around backstage. People were rushing back and forth, chattering from every corner. And from the left, a table with people around it. "There's Ibuki." Kazuichi stuck out his tongue, grabbing my arm gently. I let him lead me over, and I got a better view of what was going on. Fans were shoving stuff on the table and Ibuki was frantically trying to sign everything that came her way. "Ibu!" Kazuichi forced his way through the crowd. She didn't look up but she smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Kazuichi that you!?" She screamed over all the yelling fans.

"Yup! Got a question!"

"Ibuki says 'blow me'!" Her voice got louder as the fans seemed to try to out-yell her. The boy snickered, then I felt his hand on my shoulder. The contact made me uncomfortable but i didn't want to complain in front of Ibuki. I forced a smile and waved, even though she wasn't even looking my way. "This is my new date!" Kazuichi started. Date. I was someone date. I was THIS GUY'S date. I really hope I don't regret it. "Could you get them a perma pass like I have?"

Suddenly Ibuki stopped, pulling herself up from her chair and ignoring the countless posters and random items being pushed in her face. Her eyes flashed over to us, and a grin spread over her lips. "Security?" She beckoned a guy over sweetly, then grabbed his tie, seeing how much more taller he was than the pop star and pulled him down to her height. "Hold the fans at bay. Ibuki has some friends to talk too."

Without another word, she grabbed Kazuichi and my arm and I was being dragged away somewhere. It happened so quick and i found myself being pushed into a broom closet. Kazuichi stumbled and quickly grabbed a shelf beside him to keep himself from falling. The door closed, and Ibuki flipped a light switch, giving the room a small shower of dim light. "Soooo you want one of Ibuki's special permanent passes?" She crossed her arms. "Many people do! Only close friends get em! How do I know you didn't pretend to be interested in Kazu-Chan so you could take advantage of him?" She narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "After all, who would be interested in that?"

Kazuichi frowned in reply. "Geez you make it sound like it's impossible! I can be desirable too, ya know!"

"You always smell like car oil." Ibuki turned her head away. So this was the kind of friendship they had? It seemed to be all in good fun though. I didn't know what to say so I kept silent until she raised an eyebrow. "Soooooooo tell me. Prove you're an authentic person!"

Prove it? "How could I possibly prove that? Am I missing some sort of official dating pass?" I shrugged. Suddenly, Kazuichi stepped in. "You can trust (y/n). I swear. I actually asked them out. (Y/n) didn't know about us going to Hope's Peak at all." He put his hand on my shoulder again. "So how about it?"

The ultimate musician rubbed her chin, her eyes inspect for a few rather long seconds, then she shrugged. "Ahhh what the hell? Whatever." From her pockets, Ibuki pulled out a golden pass and a sharpie from her other, scribbling her name on. "Here ya go. The signature is to make sure people can't sell them online." She grinned widely. I slipped the pass around my neck and gave her a smile. "Thank you, Ibuki. This is amazing. You're so nice."

She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled lightly, then giggled. "Gotta get back to the fans! Can't keep em waitin. And keep an eye on Kazuichi." She shot him a suspicious look then swung the door open, skipping back to her table.

After she was gone, I looked up to Kazuichi and curiously tilt my head. "You're close?" I questioned. He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Somewhat. I'll show you around now. I can't wait for us to get out of here and have our first dinner together!"

With that, I let him lead me around backstage. How long would this odd relationship last? I hardly knew a thing about him but I guess there's more talking to be done in the future. If I was really serious about trying him out, I don't mind taking our relationship slowly and enjoying what we have. Maybe I could enroll for a reserve course at Hope's Peak and we could even go to the same school. Though, I doubt I could get in. So much was on my mind at that moment, I wasn't even sure this would work out. I didn't even like him much long ago. But I guess he wasn't all bad. I slipped my hand in his, quickly looking the other direction so I wouldn't catch any smug looks Kazuichi might be giving me. I felt how soft his skin was, then his rough palms, obviously worked harshly. Being the ultimate mechanic, it was likely using those tools all the time would toughen his palms. I didn't mind it much but it was noticeable. When I turned back to see if he was looking at me, Kazuichi was smiling and opened his mouth to speak for me to quickly interject. "Not a word about this. I still barely know you."

"Oh that's right." He pulled away for a moment then grabbed a conveniently left pen on an empty stand. It was probably left behind by the small poster selling spot or something. He grabbed my hand and scribbled down a phone number. "There! We gotta call each other, after all."

I read the number and nodded. This should be interesting.


End file.
